Lessons A DHMIS Play
by Polarleopardlegend
Summary: Paige and Tony are reunited after 15 years since their first murder together. ((Summary sucks IK. Based off of a youtube video with same title. Just to be completely clear, this story is written to be a play production, so sorry if the format looks odd. Also, these versions of Tony and Paige are fully human & are more realistic looking, not as 'colorful'. Slight Padlock))
1. Scene 1

((Idea credit goes to Modmad on youtube. Just a reminder that this is written as a play!))

* * *

 _(Lights up, simple white)_

 _(-Enter ADULT PAIGE & ADULT TONY-)_

ADULT PAIGE: We were there, on your desks...

 _(-Enter YOUNG PAIGE, skipping, and holding a large sketch book and crayons, placing them on her desk. She begins to color on the paper.-)_

ADULT TONY: We were there, on your walls.

 _(-Enter YOUNG TONY with a professional looking book bag, sitting down at a desk. He looks up at the wall clock.-)_

ADULT PAIGE: We were there, in your lessons...

 _(-Enter TEACHER, taking a seat at her desk. Teacher is wearing a lot of green.-)_

TEACHER: You two troublemakers know why you're here right?

 _(-YOUNG TONY nods while YOUNG PAIGE shakes her head, not looking up from her drawings. TEACHER grumbles and pulls out a file with papers-)_

TEACHER: You are here, because for the last three months you both have been coming into my class late! I do not know if you are both doing it together on purpose, or if you have nothing to do with each other, but I don't appreciate it! And since you both won't tell me why, I have no choice but to keep you in my room until four. Until then, you are required to either work on assignments, or do something that will not bother me.

 _(-TEACHER starts to fill out papers when YOUNG PAIGE starts giggling. TEACHER slams her papers on her desk and walks to YOUNG PAIGE's desk and looks over at YOUNG PAIGE's drawing. She frowns, teeth visibly baring, before making a fake smile-)_

TEACHER: _(-Talks with fake sweetness-)_ Miss Paige, why is that tree blue?

YOUNG PAIGE: _(-Looks up at TEACHER-)_ Oh, I don't like green trees.

TEACHER: _(-Shouting-)_ Do the trees ask you what they think their color should be?! This is not appropriate thinking in my class! Do something like this again and there will be dire consequences!

ADULT TONY: And your tall lecture halls.

TEACHER: _(-Clears throat and directs attention to Tony, who was watching the whole thing-)_ Now Tony, I hope you aren't wasting time like blue-tree girl here. Don't forget that your essay on the industrial revolution is due tomorrow.

YOUNG TONY: B-but that's hardly enough time! You assigned us that paper only yesterday!

TEACHER: _(-Anger returns-)_ Tony! You are not to shout in my class unless you would rather spend the rest of the day in the dean's office! I am still your teacher and you will obey my rules. And as for your paper, you chose your fate when you decided to show up everyday tardy! _(-Smiles evilly-)_ Now you can see the importance of time.  
 _(-YOUNG TONY rests his head on his desk, making an audible sigh. TEACHER makes her way back to her desk and continues filing papers.-)_

ADULT PAIGE: When they gave you their efforts.

 _(-YOUNG PAIGE holds up a paper with her name poorly scrawled in rainbow colors. Green is noticeably missing-)_

ADULT TONY: When they wondered "what if?"

 _(-YOUNG TONY sets a small stack of papers on his desk.-)_

ADULT PAIGE: When you handed them back.

TEACHER: _(-Looks up from papers to see YOUNG PAIGE's drawing and screams-)_ This is the last straw missy! First you come in tardy everyday like Mr. Timeless here, then you go on and disobey the only thing I asked of you! I'm taking away your drawing privileges! _(-She angrily makes her way over to YOUNG PAIGE's desk-)_

YOUNG PAIGE: No!

ADULT TONY: When you told them "dismissed".

YOUNG TONY: _(-Looks at all his papers with misery and groans-)_ Please ma'am, I just need more time...

TEACHER: _(-Twists her head back to YOUNG TONY and yells-)_ Time!? Your time was already up mister. Either shape up or I'll have to whack you on the knuckles with my cane again!

 _(-She starts to reach for YOUNG PAIGE's art supplies. YOUNG TONY holds his hands and winces in remembrance-)_

ADULT PAIGE: When they thought they were stupid, and foolish to try...

 _(-YOUNG PAIGE sits curled up in the desk, trying to protect her papers and art supplies-)_

YOUNG PAIGE: No please no!

ADULT TONY: When they thought it was their fault they needed to cry...

 _(-THE TEACHER takes all of YOUNG PAIGE's art supplies and proceeds to throw them all away in the garbage one at a time. YOUNG PAIGE starts to sob quietly.-)_

YOUNG TONY: _(-Hands on his head, whispering-)_ I just need more time. There's always more time. I-I wasted time...

 _(-YOUNG TONY stares up at the wall clock before getting up and taking down said piece. THE TEACHER doesn't notice, but YOUNG PAIGE does-)_

YOUNG TONY: Stupid timepiece, mocking my failure, ticking away all the time in the world...

 _(-He proceeds to break the glass and tear out the clock hands. YOUNG PAIGE comes over to him and without a word, hands him a piece of string. The string is green. Taking the string, YOUNG TONY ties the two clock hands together, forming a double sided dagger. When he finishes, YOUNG TONY and YOUNG PAIGE glance at each other. She reveals a sharp pencil to him and they both nod in unison. They then glare at the distracted teacher.)_

ADULT PAIGE: So why do you tremble, and run away so?

 _(-Both YOUNG PAIGE and YOUNG TONY stand in front of TEACHER-)_

TEACHER: _(-Turns around after throwing away the last of the art supplies and notices the kids. She is startled to see them, and slightly angry, but more scared.-)_ Wh-what are you doing?!

YOUNG TONY: We've only come to repay what we owe..

ADULT TONY: We're only your words.

YOUNG PAIGE: We repeat what we hear!

 _(-YOUNG PAIGE and YOUNG TONY reveal their corresponding weapons; the large pencil, and the dagger made from a clock hands-)_

ADULT PAIGE: We teach what we're taught... _(-KIDS force TEACHER to back up-)_

ADULT TONY: And what you taught... _(-The TEACHER's back hits a wall and she slides down to the ground, covering her eyes. Pause as the lights go darker-)_

ADULT PAIGE and ADULT TONY: Was fear.

 _(-YOUNG TONY and YOUNG PAIGE raise their weapons and prepare to strike-)_

 _(Lights go out)_

END SCENE


	2. Scene 2

_(Scene takes place 15 years later infront of a museum)_

 _(Lights come back on)_

 _(-Enter ADULT TONY humming a tune ((Final countdown or DHMIS 2 song preferably)). Enter ADULT PAIGE, running onto stage. She trips and scatters art supplies across the floor.-)_

ADULT PAIGE: Oh dear...

 _(-ADULT PAIGE bends down to pick up her stuff.-)_

ADULT TONY: Here, let me assist you. Why in such a hurry?

ADULT PAIGE: I wasn't in a hurry, just trying to be creative.

ADULT TONY: I see, you may have to slow down next time, my dear.

 _(-ADULT PAIGE and ADULT TONY look at each other, seeming surprised.-)_

ADULT TONY: Well, what would be your name?

ADULT PAIGE: I'm Paige. And you are...?

ADULT TONY: Tony, my dear. Pleased to meet you.

 _(-He offers her his hand and she accepts, and he pulls her up.-)_

ADULT PAIGE: Likewise.

 _(-Hears police sirens and ADULT PAIGE looks panicked-)_

ADULT TONY: Quickly, this way!

 _(-ADULT PAIGE nods and follows ADULT TONY into a dark ally, away from the eyes of the police-)_

ADULT TONY: We should be safe here for a bit, but we can't afford to linger...

ADULT PAIGE: Thank you but, why are you helping me? And what do you mean 'we'? _(Beat)_ Are you...

ADULT TONY: A fugitive? Why yes. But I wouldn't worry about it, seeing as you are one in the same. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did you do to draw the attention?

 _(-ADULT PAIGE clutches her brushes tighter and crosses her arms-)_

ADULT PAIGE: Now why should I tell you that? We've only just met!

ADULT TONY: _(-Shrugs shoulders nonchalantly-)_ Tell me, don't tell me. It doesn't matter, I'll find out everything in time...

ADULT PAIGE: Well you're awfully confident aren't you?

ADULT TONY: _(-Chuckles-)_ Well, confidence must be built overtime my dear. _(-Pauses and looks at his watch-)_ I suggest you make yourself scarce, the police will be coming to get you soon.

ADULT PAIGE: _(-Sounding offended-)_ Thank you, but I can take care of myself thank you very much!

ADULT TONY: _(-Looking at her skeptically-)_ Well, if you want my help-

ADULT PAIGE: Well I didn't ask for your help!

ADULT TONY: _(-Shrugs-)_ Suit yourself, I'm sure you'll be fine, but eventually everyone runs out of time...

 _(-ADULT TONY runs off backstage. ADULT PAIGE stands there stunned, before picking herself up and making her way hurriedly out of the ally, but she is intercepted by the POLICE. POLICE holds a gun pointed at ADULT PAIGE.-)_

POLICE: Ma'am, you are under arrest for defacing historical artifacts and manslaughter!

ADULT PAIGE: Oh my... _(-She smiles-)_ but the green really was a horrid color.

POLICE: That was a piece of history!

ADULT PAIGE: Maybe to you, but not to me.

POLICE: I don't see what you mean.

ADULT PAIGE: 'Cause you're not thinking creatively! They so should've used a better color!

POLICE: And what's with your hair! You should be convicted just for that mess!

ADULT PAIGE: I use my hair to express myself!

POLICE: _(-Deadpan-)_ That sounds really boring.

ADULT PAIGE: I USE MY HAIR TO EXPRESS MYSELF!

POLICE: Enough of this! Against the wall!

 _(-ADULT PAIGE turns her back towards the audience, revealing a large spear in the shape of a pencil in her back pocket. Suddenly there is a laugh and both ADULT PAIGE AND THE POLICE WOMAN look up to see ADULT TONY.-)_

ADULT TONY: Well well well, looks like someone didn't use her time to her advantage...

POLICE: Who are you and what are you doing up there?

ADULT TONY: _(-Jumps down from roof, speaking sarcastically-)_ Oh, please ma'am, I'm no threat, I only want to know what time it is...

POLICE: Wait a second! I recognize that voice! _(-She moves her gun towards ADULT TONY-)_ You, up against the wall with the girl!

ADULT TONY: _(-Chuckling-)_ I think you have me mistaken for someone else, I don't have time for such nonsense-

POLICE: Shut up! I know who you are! You're Tony Timeless, the thief that takes all the time in the world. What a foolish name! Its a mystery how you keep escaping, but I guess today isn't your lucky day! Against the wall now!

ADULT TONY: _(-Hands up in mock surrender, not at all afraid of the gun pointed at his head-)_ Alright, alright...

 _(-ADULT TONY stands next to ADULT PAIGE, his hand on the hilt of a sword. There is a piece of green string dangling from it-)_

ADULT PAIGE: _(-Whispering-)_ What do you think you're doing?!

ADULT TONY: Tsk Tsk, I told you, dear Paige, not to linger. The police may look foolish, but it's only a matter of time before they get smart. I could have just left you, but because I am such a gentleman, I will help you out this time.

POLICE: QUIET! You're not exactly an exemplary citizen yourself sir, you have no right to talk... _(-Raises communicator-)_ Suspect arrested, I have captured the fugitive as well as the wanted criminal... _(beat)_ Tony Timeless. I need backup over at sector five, over.

 _(-While POLICE is distracted, ADULT TONY draws the rest of his sword behind his back, revealing the design of a clock hand. He whips it out and cuts the POLICE's gun in two at the speed of light, causing the communicator to be dropped as well. ADULT PAIGE pulls out her weapon too; a spear shaped like a giant pencil. The POLICE is now unarmed but she is too shocked to react.-)_

ADULT TONY: _(-ADULT TONY raises his weapon to strike, smiling sadistically.-)_ Your time in this world is up!

 _(-Suddenly ADULT PAIGE, with a look of guilt, stands in front of him-)_

ADULT PAIGE: _(-Holding her arms out-)_ Wait!

 _(-The POLICE starts to reach for her communicator again-)_

ADULT TONY: _(-Pushing ADULT PAIGE aside gently-)_ Don't be stupid my dear, there's a time and a place for mucking around. _(-He gestures to the POLICE, smiling darkly-)_ **C'mon it's time to go**.

 _(-ADULT PAIGE sees what the POLICE is about to do and puts her weapon back up. ADULT TONY and ADULT PAIGE both then simultaneously lunge at the POLICE-)_

 _(-Lights quickly darken-)_

END SCENE


	3. Scene 3

_(-Lights come up. ADULT PAIGE and ADULT TONY enter and sit on the park bench.-)_

ADULT PAIGE: Well that was invigorating.

ADULT TONY: Indeed.

ADULT PAIGE: Now lets both agree, to never be in the line of fire again.

 _(-ADULT TONY nods, and there is a short pause-)_

ADULT TONY: You know, we've never had a chance to talk when that policewoman caught us.

ADULT PAIGE: And whose fault was that?!

ADULT TONY: _(-Raises an eyebrow-)_ I had warned you, you _chose not to listen._

ADULT PAIGE: _(-Stunned at his statement for a moment-)_ I suppose, but I still don't understand why you didn't just sneak up on her and knock her out, it would have made less of a scene...

ADULT TONY: _(-Snorts-)_ Oh, come on don't be like that. Time flies when you're having fun. Now that she's out of the way, tell me about yourself.

ADULT PAIGE: What's there to know about? I'm a fugitive, just like you. _(Beat)_ Which reminds me, how did you know the police were after me?

ADULT TONY: As the old saying goes, "It takes one to know one."

ADULT PAIGE: _(-Stares down at the ground-)_ Hmm, I suppose so... _(-Looks back up happily-)_ What your favorite food?

ADULT TONY: Fish. Yours?

ADULT PAIGE: Oranges.

ADULT TONY: Cool. Now if I may ask, my dear, why do you dislike the color green? It can't just be because you see it as 'horrid'. For the record, I could see green looking lovely on you.

ADULT PAIGE: _(-Putting her hands up-)_ Whoa there friend you might need to slow down! _(-Exasperated sigh-)_ Here's a tip, stop saying "my dear", I am not anyone's "dear"... DEAR!

ADULT TONY: _(-Raises eyebrow-)_ You are avoiding the question.

ADULT PAIGE: _(-Sighs-)_ I just don't think green is a creative color.

ADULT TONY: But how is it not? Nature is green, and most things in nature are very creative looking.

ADULT PAIGE: _(-Suddenly becoming very serious-)_ Here's another good tip, of how to be a creative wit. Green is the color of logic, and I don't associate logic with creativity. Not only that, but it is the color of jealousy, envy, poison, sickness, and misfortune. It is the color of the corruptive dollar bill. And most importantly, it is the color of permission. _(-Whispers under her breath-)_ I don't need anyone's permission...

ADULT TONY: Ah... I see... You clearly seem to know more about this than I.

ADULT PAIGE: I listen to my heart, I listen to the rain, I listen to the voices in my brain.

ADULT TONY: _(-Looks at her curiously-)_ Hmm, interesting.

ADULT PAIGE: (Beat) May I ask you one thing? Uh... Actually two?

ADULT TONY: You may.

ADULT PAIGE: Alright. First of all, "Tony Timeless"? Forgive me for saying so, but that has to be one of the worst criminal nicknames I've ever heard. Not creative.

ADULT TONY: _(-Rolls eyes-)_ If you think that's bad, you should start hearing what the Press has started calling you...

ADULT PAIGE: What!? What are they calling me?!

ADULT TONY: "The Painted Paige"

ADULT PAIGE: _(-Gasps-)_ What?! The press can't do that to me! They don't even know my name! Tell me you're joking or I'll paint your face! _(-Takes out a black paint brush-)_

ADULT TONY: _(-Laughing and holding his hands up-)_ I'm kidding I'm kidding! The press didn't name me either...

ADULT PAIGE: Thank goodness! _(-Lets out sigh of relief-)_ But in all seriousness, how the heck did you get your name?

ADULT TONY: Well... it just came to me.

ADULT PAIGE: It just came to you? Well that's embarrassing.

ADULT TONY: Not as embarrassing as fighting with a spear that looks like a giant pencil...

ADULT PAIGE: Creatively killing, got a whole art supply of death at home. I got the pencil spear, explosive crayon crossbows, ninja stars made out of scissor blades, and miniature paintball guns... Made out of hardened clay. It's kind of my thing.

ADULT TONY: _(-Looks impressed and curious-)_ Since when?

ADULT PAIGE: Since... fifth grade.

ADULT TONY: _(-Head snaps up with shock-)_ F-Fifth?

ADULT PAIGE: And I even helped some boy... Well... Murder our teacher...

 _(-ADULT TONY shaking my reaches for his sword.. He takes it out, revealing a green string.-)_

ADULT PAIGE: M-my string!

 _(-ADULT PAIGE's eyes widen with shock, as does ADULT TONY's. Another flashback, where YOUNG PAIGE and YOUNG TONY are teaming up and about to strike at their teacher. After they kill the teacher, they chat about inaudible things and leave the class with the dead teacher holding hands. The flashback ends. ADULT PAIGE and ADULT TONY gape at each other.-)_

BOTH: It's you!

 _(-scene goes black-)_

 _(-VOICES say " **Sunrise, sunset, night and day, time doesn't go backwards, only one way. The changing seasons, isn't it strange? How time makes our appearance change."** -)_

END

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for taking the time to read this. This was an actuall play me and some of my classmates put on for theater, so seeing this getting views means a whole lots to me, since I was the one who wrote the script. I'm always looking to improve however, so if you leave any comments, critiques, or favorites, that would be awesome! You can also check out this story on my Wattpad; "Tigerfist_fan"!**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading!**_


End file.
